Eggman's Plot/The World's Greatest Criminal Mind
(Indeed, the evil Dr. Eggman is up to no good. And if the cops were trying to get him, they would have trouble doing so. Mostly because his hideout was in the sewers, which is difficult to locate unless one knows how to get there. Inside a prison cell, Oak is sad because he had to control some sort of robot, which is pouring tea into a cup. His captor had already put the Pokémon professor to work on this wicked project. The captor is indeed revealed to be a man with a bald head, a medium sized pink nose, a big orange mustache, and is wearing silver goggles on his bald head, dark blue sunglasses, a red scientist-like jacket with white linings and yellow buttons and rims, white gloves, and a black bodily jumpsuit underneath. He is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest criminal mind. Anyway, Eggman emerged from the shadows) Eggman: (Chuckling at his work) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Oak? (Cruelly, pinching Oak's cheek) And aren't you proud to be a part of it? Oak: (Fearfully) This whole thing... (Stuttering) I-It's monstrous! (He worked the controls to make the machine put sugar into the tea cup and then stir) Eggman: We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening now, won't we? (He then pulled a gold bell out of his jacket pocket) Eggman: You know what would happen if you.... Fail, correct? (Rather than becoming afraid, Oak became angry and defiant) Oak: (Angrily and defiantly) I...I...I don't care! (With that, he pulled the controls hard. This caused the robot to dump the cup of tea on its head, then seized the teapot onto itself before throwing it at Eggman, who dodged them in time. The mad machine flailed around like mad before stopping, squirting oil out which landed on the scientist's jacket, much to his annoyance) Eggman: (Shocked) My favorite coat! (Angrily, turning to Oak) You'll pay for this, you...! Oak: (Angrily and defiantly) You can do what you want with me! I won't be a part of this, this.... This evil any longer! (He really didn't care if his own life was in danger, not if it involved being forced into what the villain had in mind. Eggman wiped the oil off his jacket. He expected the defiance from Oak, so he got an awful idea) Eggman: Very well. If that is your decision. Oh, by the way, I’m taking the liberty on having your granddaughter brought here. (He picked up a familiar doll that Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Mephiles took during the struggle, winding it up a bit) Oak: (Surprised) Kai-Kairi? Eggman: Yes. (He then put the toy down before it started dancing) Eggman: I would spend many sleepless nights, if anything unfortunate would.... Befall her. Oak: (Frightened) You wouldn't! (Eggman picked up the toy.... Then squeezed it extremely tightly before it broke, causing the toy's head to pop out. The villain looked at it in pretend sorrow, then gave a threatening glare at the horrified captive. Eggman is willing to hurt Kairi unless Oak cooperates) Eggman: (Furiously) FINISH IT, OAK!! (With a sigh, Oak went back to work. He had no choice now. Kairi will be harmed unless he does what Eggman says. When Eggman left the prison, locking the door, he hummed while writing a list. He always enjoyed finding ways to force his captive to cooperate, one way or another) Eggman: (Cruelly) Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (Then he went over to above the doorway to another building where Mephiles, Scratch, and Grounder are sleeping on top of a balcony, although Coconuts is the only one awake and listening to some rock music on his headphones and CD player, humming quietly to the beat) Eggman: Guys? (Mephiles, Scratch, and Grounder kept on sleeping) Eggman: (In annoyance) GUYS!! (Demidevimon, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack yelped in alarm as they fell off the balcony and right near Negaduck’s group's feet. Mephiles, Scratch, and Grounder groaned as they got back up to their own feet and treads respectively. Although Coconuts jumped down snapping his fingers to the music, not paying attention) Eggman: (With a cruel chuckle) Bright and alert, as always. Scratch: (Rubbing rubbing the back of his sore head) Don't wake us like up that. Grounder: (Curiously noticing the list) And what is this? Mephiles: It's a list, you idiot! (He slaps Grounder) Mephiles: Very important! He wants us to kidnap that girl! Eggman: And...! (Then he and his group noticed, along with his henchmen, Coconuts still listening to his CD) Villains and henchmen: (In anger and annoyance) Coconuts! (But the robot monkey continued to ignore them, not paying attention. Mephiles then punched Coconuts squarely in the back of his head, snapping him out of his music. Coconuts got angry and annoyed) Coconuts: (Angry and annoyed) I was listening to music! Who hit me?! (Mephiles calmly and casually pointed at Scratch and Grounder) Mephiles: They did it. Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack: (Shocked) WHAT?! (Then Coconuts went up to his two partners in their faces) Coconuts: (Screaming) How dare you hit me! Scratch: None of us hit you, you moron! Coconuts: (Angrily) Why, you! (He lunged at the two, angering them. Then Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts then got into a huge fist fight while Mephiles laughed at them at first. Eggman then cleared his throat impatiently at the dark hedgehog, and he sighed in annoyance) Mephiles: (Flatly) Alright.... (And then he used his Aeroga spell to break up Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts’ fight) Mephiles: Pay attention! We got a job! Eggman: Here's the list. (He gave his henchmen the list) Eggman: And you know what to do. And no mistakes! Scratch: (Nervously) Yes. (Chuckling nervously) N-n-no mistakes, sir. (As Eggman went through the doorway, Scratch then looked at the list carefully to see what the evil scientist needed for them to get) Scratch: (Reading the list) Tools, gears, girls, bride for Mephiles, uniforms.... (Eggman, annoyed, poked his head out) Eggman: (Annoyed) NOW, GUYS!! Grounder: We're going, we're going, we're going! (And thus, Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts rushed over to a drain grate, lifting it up before disappearing out of the room. Inside the room, the villain approached his throne. His minions were waiting, cheering him on as they sat down on his throne. They consist various Eggbots. Normally these Eggbots wouldn't help a simple villain.... Then again, Eggman's mind control is always in place here) Eggman: My friends! We are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes. A crime that will live in infamy! (The Eggbots cheered wildly. A man with a bald head, and wearing a tall red and light brown striped hunting hat, a light brown long-sleeved trench coat, light brown pants, and brown boots, named Elmer Fudd, looked at his empty mug, frowning as the last drop of his beer came out of it before landing on the ground. He is thirsty for more alcohol. Eggman held up a newspaper article with a picture of a beautiful woman on it. She has long dark brown hair braided in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with gold rims, a gold tiara, and green shoes. She is Elinor, Queen of England) Eggman: (Cruelly) Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch is celebrating her diamond jubilee. And, with the "Enthusiastic" help of our good friend Professor Oak.... (The Eggbots chuckled meanly as they smirked at each other, with one elbowing Elmer in the face) Eggman: It promises to be a night she will never forget! (He brought out a lighter then lights the middle of the picture, causing it to burn up. The Eggbots gasped in shock and fear as Eggman laughed wickedly) Eggman: Her last night. And my first! As supreme ruler of all London! (He jumped up, messing with his mustache a bit, with the Eggbots cheering for their boss. As music began to play, Eggman combed his mustache with his fingers before he sauntered down on the red carpet, followed by a spotlight shining on them. An Eggbot gave Eggman his top hat, which he rolled down on his arms before putting it on. After a laugh, he began to sing) Eggman: From the brain that brought you The Big Ben Caper The head that made headlines In every newspaper And wondrous things like The Tower Bridge Job That cunning display That made those citizens sob (Eggman proceeded in twirling his cane around a rope and yanked it. This caused a big bottle of pink champagne to pour into the fountain. Elmer excitedly tossed his empty glass then rushed over to the fountain, drinking it like mad) Eggman: Now comes the real ''tour de force'' Tricky and wicked, of course My earlier crimes were fine for their times But now that I’m at it again (With a cruel laugh, he kicked Elmer right into the fountain of champagne) Eggman: An even grimmer plot Has been simmering In my great criminal brain (The Eggbots, minus Elmer, sang along) Eggbots: Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? (The Eggbots lifted their boss up, spinning them around as they sang onward) Eggbots: You're the best of the worst around Oh, Eggman Oh, Eggman The rest fall behind (Elmer got out of the fountain, drunk as a skunk, and landed on the floor) Eggbots: To Eggman To Eggman The world's greatest criminal mind (The Eggbots put their boss down. Eggman took off his hat and played the harp beautifully, smiling as the lights dim blue) Eggman: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to those miserable, second-rate detectives, Team Sonic of Street! (He glared at rag dolls that look like Sonic, Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu covered in needles. The Eggbots booed furiously. Those heroes always get in Eggman's way! It's not fair) Eggman: (Fake sobbing) For years, those insufferable pipsqueaks have interfered with my plans. And I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. Eggbots: (Sadly) Aw! (Elmer sniffled sadly before sobbing for real. Poor guy! Just then, the lights turned red, with Eggman grinning cruelly) Eggman: (Cruelly) But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Team Sonic, can stand in my way! All will bow before me! (As the lights changed back to normal, the Eggbots bowed before their boss as they sang once more) Eggbots: Oh, Eggman Oh, Eggman You're tops, and that's that To Eggman To Eggman Elmer: (Drunkenly) To Eggman The greatest Eggfish (He hiccups. Eggman was drinking his wine when he heard Elmer say that, making him shocked that he spat his drink out. The Eggbots gasped in terror) Thug 1: (Shocked) Uh-oh, his loss. Eggman: (Furiously) What was that?! (He turned angrily towards Elmer, who hiccuped again) Eggman: What did you call me?! Eggbot 1: (Frantically) Oh, oh! He didn't mean it, Doctor! Eggbot 2: Yes, it was a slip of the tongue. Eggbot 3: He's drunk from the champagne as far as I'm concerned. (Ignoring them, Eggman angrily lifted Elmer by his coat and yelled in his face) Eggman: (Yelling) I AM NOT AN EGGFISH!! Eggbot 4: (Nervously) Of course you're not. You are a genius. Eggbot 1: (Hoping that Eggman would spare Elmer) Yeah, that's right. Right. A genius! Eggbot 2: Yeah. A great genius! Eggman: (Furiously, shutting the Eggbots up) SILENCE!! (And thus, Eggman threw Elmer out of the hideout. Elmer rolled a little, shaking his head while sitting up and smiling in a drunk manner. The evil scientist came out) Eggman: Oh, my dear Elmer Fudd. (Dramatically) I'm afraid that you have gone and upset me. (He cruelly pulled the bell out from behind him and smiled coldly) Eggman: (Coldly) You know what happens when someone upsets me. (The Eggbots gasped in horror as Eggman rang the bell. The Eggbots hid as a shadowy monster approached Elmer. He is unaware of what was going on as the drunk man kept on singing) Elmer: (Drunkenly) Oh, Eggman Oh, Eggman You're the tops, and that's that (He hiccups) Elmer: (Drunkenly) Oh, dear. (The monster came closer to him) Elmer: (Drunkenkly) To Eggman To Eggman (The thing picked him up and lifted the drunk man to its jaws. The Eggbots gasped in fear while Eggman enjoyed his cigarette in satisfaction) Elmer: (Drunkenly) To Eggman The world's greatest.... (The Eggbots heard the noise of a gulping being made, along with a meow of contentment. The first two Eggbots placed their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads in sadness while the third Eggbot sheds a drop of oil, sniffled, and wiped the oil drop away from his left eye. Eggman cooed over the creature as he came over to it, who was smiling, while wiping its mouth with his red handkerchief. It is a mean-looking black and cream furred cat with yellow eyes, green irises, and a pink nose. That is Lucifer, Eggman's faithful pet) Eggman: (Baby talk) Oh, Lucifer, my precious, (He hugs him) my baby. Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy his tasty treat? (Lucifer burped in the scientist's face, much to his dismay. The scientist let go as he put the handkerchief away in his jacket pocket. He returned to the Eggbots after the third Eggbot has dried his eyes) Eggman: I trust there will be no further interruptions. (He put his arms around the first two Eggbots) Eggman: (Clears his throat, to the Eggbots) And now, as you were singing? (The Eggbots hesitated, huddling a bit. After what happened to Elmer, they were not sure if they wanna do this anymore. But after seeing Eggman holding his bell, well, that's enough to change their minds. The Eggbots went back to sing as fast as they could) Eggbots: Even louder We'll shout it No one can doubt What we know you can do (The Eggbots quickly grabbed a robe, a crown, and a scepter and rushed them to Eggman, giving the items to him. The evil scientist smirked as he smacked a few of his goons away) Eggbots: You're more evil than even you Oh, Eggman Oh, Eggman You're one of a kind To Eggman To Eggman (The Eggbots used the jewels to make pyramids. One of them tried to keep his balance before falling. The Eggbots swing on the chandeliers. One tumbled and fell. Eggman held his robe as if to catch the same Eggbot but pulled it back, causing the same Eggbot to hit the floor hard) Eggbots: The world's greatest criminal mind (Once the song was over, the Eggbots gave one more toast, clashing and breaking their glasses. Eggman finished what he was doing, smirking evilly. Everything will go as planned) Coming up: Sonic's group immediately goes on the case, recruiting Tails and Knuckles and reluctantly letting Kairi, and even Sonic's wife, Sally, accompany them. Then they decide to find Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Mephiles by getting assistance in the form of a certain noseless, earless, spotted dog. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies